


Love Like This

by Z (sleepytsundere)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute shit, dark-skinned eren, dont @ me, levi is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytsundere/pseuds/Z
Summary: A love like this won't last foreverI know that a love like this won't last foreverBut I, I don't really mind, I don't really mind at all.





	Love Like This

Eren Yeager had to be the most beautiful, eye-catching, and ethereal being Levi had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. His husband, although a hothead at times, was the light of his life. They had met 18 years ago when Levi was 9 and Eren was 7. Levi had just moved into the town of Shiganshina with his mother, Kuchel, to start anew.

And him, never being the most sociable person in the world, dreaded it. Until he met Eren.  
The Yeagers greeted the Ackerman family with a welcoming cake Carla had baked. She had asked Eren to go over next door and hand it over to them. And that was where it all begun. All Levi remembered doing was opening the door and freezing at the beauty that stood before him.

Levi could vaguely remember what Eren had looked like when they first met. A 7 year old boy with a big smile, a front tooth missing, and adorning dark and beautiful skin that glowed with the sunlight. Quite a large contrast to his pale and milky skin. From that day on, they were inseparable.

“Hey, whatcha thinkin’ about, _amorcito_? _”_

Levi was brought out of his stupor and looked over to his husband, who was clad in a pair of shorts and one of his long sleeved white T-Shirts that hung off one shoulder. Levi loved when Eren wore his clothes.

Turning around to wrap his arms around Eren’s middle, he replied, “Hey, gorgeous, nothin’ really. Just reminiscing a little, that's all.”

Eren looped his arms around his husbands shoulders, chocolate skin clashing with a creamy milky tone. “Well, quit reminiscing for a bit, dinner's almost ready,” Eren said, winking at the raven haired man.

  
Eren’s mother was a Colombian woman who was born and raised in Armenia. She had Eren with a German man she had met in California by the name of Grisha Yeager at 25 years old. It was clear who Eren had gotten his looks from. His skin, eye shape, nose, and facial structure were all his mother. While his chocolate colored hair and stunning blue-green eyes came from his father.

  
Eren was not afraid to admit that he was a mama's-boy. He adored his mother and spent most of his free time with either her or Levi. He took an interest in cooking and his mother taught him all she knew about her cooking skills. Needless to say, Eren’s cooking was exceptional.  
“Tonight it’s going to be a traditional _Bandeja Paisa_. I hope you like it, _amor mio.”_ Eren stated proudly _._

_  
_ “You hope? C’mon Eren,” Levi replied. _“_ We both know how ridiculously amazing your cooking is. I’m sure I’ll love it based on how good it smells.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Dinner had been a success. As Levi had stated, the meal was in fact delicious.

After dinner, they had decided to lay on the couch and watch a movie. It was Saturday after all, and after a long work-week, a relaxing weekend was well deserved. Eren had ended up begging to watch the movie Moana and who was Levi to deny him.

They sat on the couch, Eren practically laying on Levi, when Eren turned to him.

“I love you so much, _amor_.” Eren spoke softly. After many years of being at Eren’s side, Levi had grown accustomed to the spanish pet-names that he often called him by. Levi gave a low and soft chuckle and cupped Eren’s cheek, “Ditto,” he replied with a smirk. He knew how much it annoyed Eren when he said that.

Eren pouted and gave Levi a soft smack on his arm. “Stop that you ass,”

Levi smiled, crows feet appearing at the corners of his eyes. “All right, all right. I adore you even more my sweet boy,” Levi said, delicately tracing the two beauty marks that Eren had on the corner of his top and bottom lip with his thumb.

Eren let out a soft giggle and leaned up to place a soft and warm kiss on Levi’s lips and throat.  
“That’s more like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey-a, it's been a hot minute since i wrote my last little fic thingy so yeah.  
> this is really just me loving the idea of eren being darker-skinned (not your usual tan colored eren) and levi absolutely loving it.  
> i've always really enjoyed the concept of that and this kinda reflects off of me because i  
> am dark-skinned and i love my melanin.   
> this bitch is short cause i wanna make this into a story sooner or later so think of this as kind of a teaser?????????
> 
> also, eren is afro-colombian/german so that explains his knowledge of the spanish language
> 
> here's a quick ref pic for the skin tone:
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/97/58/75/975875218acf0225f9323431b972d36b.jpg


End file.
